Recaída
by Yanel
Summary: Sasuke está en el hospital y gracias a la curiosidad de Naruto... ahí se quedará un rato más.Narusasu shonen-ai.


**OoC (out of character)- shonen-ai- Narusasu xD-One-shot**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** Sasuke está en el hospital y gracias a la curiosidad de Naruto… ahí se quedará un rato más. Narusasu- shonen-ai.

**

* * *

**

Recaída:

-Está en el cuarto 103, Naruto-kun…

-Gracias…- Naruto se dio media vuelta y se adentro en el oscuro pasillo del hospital, a su paso, miraba las puertas cerradas de las habitaciones buscando en ellas el número que la ninja médico le acababa de dar.

"Espero que le guste…" el niño rascó su nuca y presionó el tallo de la rosa ya un poco caída que llevaba en las manos.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación ciento tres, se detuvo frente a la puerta y suspiró. Acercó una mano al pomo de la puerta pero no lo giró, se escuchaban voces en el interior. Femeninas.

¿Con quién hablaba Sakura?

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No lo sé!

-¿Cómo puedes no saberlo, tonta? ¡Estás en su equipo!

La primera voz era de Sakura Haruno y la segunda era de Ino Yamanaka. Ino y Sakura juntas era algo extrañó, pensó. Naruto pegó la oreja a la puerta con mucha curiosidad, cual fuera el asunto que las chicas discutían allá adentro debía ser de suma importancia… si ellas podían aguantarse para hablar sobre algo… ese algo era interesante. El rubio dejó caer su peso sobre la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido alguno y olvidándose de la flor que llevaba en las manos.

-Eso ya lo sé, Ino cerda. Pero… él… no habla de su vida, de hecho… casi nunca me habla…- la voz de Sakura sonó triste, Naruto alcanzó a escuchar que Ino se burlaba- ¡Déjate de tus risitas! Que a ti tampoco te habla mucho.

-Bueno… yo tengo una excusa, yo no voy en su equipo y tú que si vas con él… ¡te sigue ignorando!- Ino parecía estar disfrutando tanto que Sakura le mandó a callar de nuevo- ¿Entonces… sí crees que aún no haya dado su primer beso de verdad?

-¿Eh?- Naruto, afuera, levantó una ceja desconcertado. ¿Primer beso?

-Si te refieres a que lo haya dado a una chica… no lo creo y ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque yo seré la primera en dárselo!

Naruto miró la flor en sus manos emocionado e ilusionado. ¿Sakura hablaba de él? ¿De qué quería besarlo? Reprimió las ganas de abrir la puerta de golpe, ir por la chica y decirle que él no quería un simple beso, él la quería como novia. Levantó el puño con victoria, sentía en su interior una emoción grande.

-No, el primero se lo dio Naruto, acéptalo, teñida. Él nos robó el primer beso de Sasuke, prácticamente nosotras… buscamos el segundo y el que es real.

Naruto se cayó de la alta nube en la que andaba… el golpe sí que fue fuerte. Agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños, dañando inconscientemente a la florecilla en su palma. ¡Hablaban de Sasuke y no de él!

-Ese no cuenta. ¡Fue entre ellos, cerda! ¡Entre dos hombres! No es… pues… real. Además… fue un accidente- decía Sakura insegura y con cierto resentimiento en la voz, un suspiró se escuchó de parte de Ino -¡No puedo creer que Naruto tenga tanta suerte! Nosotras somos mujeres, y moriríamos por un beso de Sasuke… pero él… ¿él que va a saber de lo que es sentir los labios de Sasuke de esa manera tan… apasionada… como nosotras lo sentiríamos? ¡Él no sintió lo que se siente cuando se besa a alguien que se quiere! Por lo tanto, no fue auténtico el beso.

Naruto procesaba la información. ¿Beso? ¿Real? Pues para él había sido muy real, tanto que le provocó asco. O eso su mente le hizo ver. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de si era verdad que besar a su amigo le provocara ese desagrado.

"Tal vez… fue el momento… y que todos nos estuvieran viendo…" pensó dudoso e intrigado a la vez. Rascó su barbilla meditabundo.

-Por primera vez te apoyo. No fue justo. Yo hubiera hecho sentir a Sasuke mucho, y no ese asco con el beso que se dio con Naruto. ¡Yo lo hubiera enamorado! ¡Se habría quedado sin aliento por mi profundo beso!- se oyó como si alguna de las mujeres se levantara de la camilla, un rechinido procedente de ella lo delató.

Naruto miró espantado la puerta, Ino se iría y lo vería espiándolas. Echó un vistazo rápido a la triste rosa y se encogió de hombros, llevar flores tampoco era lo suyo. La arrojó al suelo y se fue por el pasillo antes de que fuera visto.

Sus pasos resonaban entre las paredes del recinto. Se agarraba la cabeza con actitud desdeñosa y es que no le había gustado para nada las palabras de Sakura e Ino. Ellas habían desprestigiado su beso con Sasuke, diciendo que él no habría podido hacer sentir al moreno lo que se transmite cuando se quiere. ¿Y ellas que sabían? No entendía la razón, pero sentía rencor hacia ellas. "¿Asco por besarme? ¿Sólo puedo provocarle eso al teme?" se preguntó en silencio antes de llegar a la habitación del mismo Uchiha.

Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo mucho, entró y clavó sus ojos en el cuerpo que descansaba en paz en la única camilla. Cerró de nuevo y ahora con seguro.

¿Y a él… tanto asco le había dado besar a Sasuke? ¿Había sido desagradable de verdad?

-Maldito seas… ¡por tu culpa me está entrando curiosidad!- exclamó molesto, Sasuke no se despertaría, había escuchado por parte de Kakashi que éste continuaba inconsciente y eso… por lo menos… le provocaba seguridad.

Naruto dio unos pasos a la cama, rascó su mejilla y miró hacia la ventana con despiste. Luego, sin aguantarse mucho… se preguntó qué sentiría si besara a Sasuke de nuevo.

Le dio un vuelco en el estómago y sintió que el rostro le ardía.

"¡¿Qué cosas estoy pensando? Además… yo… él… no me dejaría besarlo. Ni siquiera me deja que lo toque." Gruñó, ahora enojado con Sasuke.

Pero Sasuke no estaba consiente… Sasuke no se daría cuenta ahora. Naruto podía besar al Uchiha sin que éste algún día lo descubriera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio trepó la cama y a su mismo amigo, quien quedó bajo él, se acomodó para que su rostro quedara a la altura del otro y tragó saliva.

-Vale, vale… nadie está viendo… sólo quiero saber… qué podría sentir ahora…- Naruto abrió y cerró sus manos, parecía que éstas aún no se atrevían a tocar el rostro de Sasuke. Volvió a mirar fuera de la ventana, agarró aire y asintió más decidido- Bien… después de todo solo quiero reafirmar el asco que poder besarlo me provoca… nada más… no es que tenga miedo de sentir otras cosas…

Podría aplicar el método de repetir las cosas en voz alta para así creérselas.

Las manos de Naruto sujetaron los brazos del "dormido" Sasuke, los ojos de Uzumaki pasaron lentamente sobre el rostro del chico, sintiendo un golpe intenso al llegar a los labios.

"Aquí voy…"

Poco a poco se fue inclinando, no cerraba los ojos, se podía decir que estaba esperando a sentir el contacto para de inmediato separarse. Tragó saliva ignorando el incesante y fuerte palpitar de su corazón… ¿¡qué diablos le pasaba!

Y fue entonces… cuando estaba a punto de besar a Sasuke que algo le jaló hacia él, haciendo que el contacto fuera inmediato.

Naruto se sintió abrumado, ¡era como si un imán invisible le hubiera jalado hacia Sasuke!

Oyó un gruñido, lo atribuyo a la imaginación o paranoia. Si ya estaban "pegados" no había otra opción que seguir… Cerró los ojos y agarró el rostro de su amigo con las dos manos fuertemente y casi desesperación. Le pareció que el cuerpo bajo él luchaba por alejarlo, eso también lo atribuyo a la imaginación y paranoia.

"¿Asco…? Creo que esto no es asco, dattebayo…" alcanzó a pensar antes de que la mente se le pusiera en blanco y sus músculos se relajaran. También pareció que el cuerpo bajo él cedía… imaginación tal vez…

Sujeto el rostro y lo junto aún más al suyo, sentía que le correspondían… sentía que Sasuke le dejaba el espacio perfecto para que su lengua pudiera entrar. ¡Era tan sorprendente lo que la imaginación podía provocar! Porque Sasuke estaba inconsciente y él solo era un aprovechado que besaba unos labios inmóviles, ¿no?

Le dio la impresión de que una mano se enredaba en sus cabellos y otra le jalaba de la chamarra desesperadamente. Escuchaba ligeros jadeos, los suyos y los de Sasuke… ¿también parte de la imaginación? parecía un sonido rudo, como si ambos estuvieran forcejeando por separarse pero a la vez mantenerse besando.

Para Naruto eso era demasiado real. Estaba sintiendo demasiado para que fuera solo imaginación. Todo era tan fantástico…

Se aventuró a introducir una mano bajo la playera de Sasuke, el tacto y el estremecimiento del cuerpo bajo él le dejo en claro que no estaba imaginando. ¿Sasuke estaba despierto?

-¡¿Qué d-diablos haces, usuratonkachi?

Naruto fue empujado.

Y fue hasta entonces que pudo ser capaz de asimilar que Sasuke no había estado inconsciente, no había sido su imaginación. Sasuke en sus cinco sentidos le había besado.

-… ¿B-baka?...- preguntó con la voz quebrada y nerviosa. La cara se le puso roja y en su estómago había iniciado una revolución de mariposas estampándose contra las paredes.

-¿Qué hacías?- Sasuke se había llevado una mano a la boca, la cubría y parecía limpiarla. Se veía indignado y, al igual que él, con notable sonrojo. Sus ojos le veían con frialdad, sus cejas parecían temblar, quizá por el enojo. Parecía agitado, el beso le había quitado el aire.

-Eh… yo…

Naruto recordó que había sentido una clase de imán que lo había jalado hacia Sasuke, justo antes de que él mismo lo hubiera tocado. Al parecer era lo único que podía pensar con claridad… la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¡No me reclames! ¡Tú fuiste quien me jaló!- saltó Naruto levantando el torso todavía en la cama, Sasuke frunció el ceño con más pronunciamiento.

-¿Que yo qué? Yo solo te quería apartar… tú fuiste quien se me lanzó- murmuró con voz helada pero aun con el sonrojo en las mejillas, Sasuke inclinaba el rostro hacia adelante, confiando en que los flecos negros de su cabello ocultaran por lo menos un poco la pena.

-¡Se suponía que estabas dormido! A parte…tenías algo… en la cara…- Naruto se cruzó de brazos e hizo una expresión zorruna de indignación, el rostro seguía ardiéndole. No sabía si era normal, que a pesar de haber sido descubierto… estuviera emocionado.

-…- Sasuke ya no dijo nada, se dedico a inspirar profundamente para recuperar el aire y… ¿por qué no?... quitar el calor.

Naruto rascaba su mejilla y miraba de un lado a otro en busca de salvar su pellejo. Después de todo había sido un experimento, el resultado: algo totalmente contrario a lo pensado.

-… Eh… ¿te dio asco…?- cuestionó con despiste, Sasuke le observó firmemente- porque… a mi no…

El beso había sido todo, menos desagradable.

Al día siguiente Naruto volvía a estar en el hospital, pero ahora en la habitación de Sakura.

-¿No has visto a Kakashi sensei?- preguntó Sakura arreglándose el cabello, ese día la daban de alta. Naruto negó con las manos tras su nuca- Es que… me enteré que Sasuke no saldrá hoy del hospital.

-Ah… ¿no?... ¿y… porqué, Sakura-chan?- Naruto no deseaba escucharse tan interesado pero no podía evitarlo.

-No lo sé bien, por eso quería a Kakashi sensei. Hoy le pregunté a un ninja médico y me dijo que ayer sufrió una recaída…

-¿Recaída?- Las cejas de Naruto se elevaron sorprendidas.

-Sí, Naruto, y no repitas lo que digo, ¿vale?... me dijeron que tal vez hubo algo que lo alterara mucho. Como si… hubiera sentido una emoción muy fuerte…

-¡Ja! ¡Pero si el teme no sabe nada de sentimientos!- Naruto rió forzadamente.

-Eso mismo pensé… Sasuke-kun no es de los que expresen lo que sienten. Pero… no sé. ¿Ayer no fuiste a pelearte con él verdad?

-No, Sakura-chan… lo que menos hicimos fue pelear…- contestó con inocencia dejando a Sakura con las cejas levantadas y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

* * *

**N/A:** Oh… pobre Sasuke… yo sé lo que te provocó la recaída… xD cofcofNarutoenteritocofcof.

Espero les haya gustado, agradezco el tiempo que se toman leyendo esto.


End file.
